Interesting Fellow
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Kyouya had a bigger problem with being called "Supporting Cast" than "Homosexual" by his King. Why would it bother him anymore if anyone else said it?


**Story Name: **Interesting Fellow

**Summary: **Kyouya had a bigger problem with being called "Supporting Cast" than "Homosexual" by his King. Why would it bother him anymore if anyone else said it? KyoHaru

**Date Finished: **July 3, 2013

* * *

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi started, her head on his lap as she read through a text book. He was doing the same, leaning on the arm of the couch they shared. It was after club hours so they were the only two left in Music Room 3.

"Kyouya," he corrected quietly, never tearing his eyes from his book.

"Right," she admitted. It was weird not calling the older man 'senpai'. "Are we going to tell people about us?" Kyouya's eyes shifted to the girl on his lap, although the glare from his glasses hid it from her.

"Why wouldn't we?" he responded quietly again, turning back to his book. He mentally braced himself for his new girlfriend's answer. She had a habit of being unintentionally hurtful, and while he usually valued her honesty, he didn't know what to expect.

"Well," she started, narrowing her eyes in thought. "You guys know I'm a girl, but the rest of the school doesn't." Kyouya openly looked down at the girl, raising an eyebrow at her innocent, doe-like eyes.

She didn't know exactly what she was thinking about, but he saw the questions fly across his eyes. They were surprisingly emotional—probably why he tried to hide them with the glare from his glasses.

"Are you concerned people will think you're gay?" he asked, a certain hardness in his voice. He didn't know why she was suddenly concerned about the perception of her gender, but made a note to torture whoever had put the insecurity into her head.

This was the girl that had joined a host club and lived her school life as a male, because she didn't care if people thought she was a boy. The girl that gotten thrown off a cliff defending girls, against two boys because she didn't care that they were stronger than her. The girl that let Renge pursue her as if she were a boy, because Renge never actually bothered to asked what gender she was.

Who made her question her gender perception?

"Don't be stupid," she answered, looking back to her book to avoid the anger seeping into his eyes. "I don't really care what gender people think I am or who I'm dating," she waved off. Kyouya put his book down, now thoroughly distracted, and urged Haruhi to sit up and do the same. He wanted to see her.

"Then why the question?"

"Because people will think _you're_ gay." Kyouya didn't bother to try and hide the shock that fluttered across his face. He just stared at the blunt girl in front of him, amazed.

He wasn't sure if he was amazed because she had actually bothered to consider people's perception of her gender, or flattered she was concerned about how he felt about it.

Despite himself, he started chuckling. Haruhi pouted.

"I'm trying to be considerate," she argued, looking away.

Kyouya shook his head and took her chin in his hands, pulling her face close to him.

"Haruhi, do you remember your physical last year?" She narrowed her eyes but nodded. She didn't know what this had to do with anything... "What did I say about my revenge on Tamaki?" She thought hard for a minute, her eyes flicking back and a forth as if she were reading the script of that day.

"Something about taking revenge for being called the supporting cast... whatever that means."

"Tamaki had it in his head, that if we were in an anime, you and he would be the main characters, and the rest of us would be the homosexual supporting cast," he answered. He gauged the confusion on her face and chuckled again. "Tamaki called me the 'homosexual supporting cast." No change. "...And I took revenge for being the supporting cast." Still nothing. It boggled his mind how such a perceptive, intelligent person was so dense! He sighed, holding back a smirk and pulled her close.

"I don't really understand, Kyouya-senpai."

"Kyouya," he corrected holding her head to his chest. "If I didn't care about that idiot calling me homosexual, why would I care if anyone else did?" Shocked, Haruhi pulled away.

"You're pansexual?" she asked, uncertain. Why had he given her such a hard time then!?

"No. I know there are differences in genders," he answered stubbornly. "I simply like both." Haruhi pulled away and looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of lying. But there wasn't any. His dark grey eyes looked straight into hers without any doubt. She sighed and shook her head, before chuckling herself a little.

"You're an interesting fellow, Ootori Kyouya." He just smirked and hid his eyes behind the glare in his glasses.

* * *

_In episode 3 of the English dub, Kyouya complains about Tamaki calling him 'The supporting Cast', but doesn't mention any objection to being called 'homosexual'. A plot bunny ensued. _


End file.
